Applicant's parent application Ser. No. 664,871 discloses a boat thruster which permits conversion from sideward bow thrusting to forward or rearward thrusting, in a simple and efficient manner. The apparatus includes an inlet connected to a high-capacity water pump, a pair of outlets extending to either side of the boat at the bow, valve means for controlling the amount of water allowed to pass through the pair of outlets and a deflector at each outlet. The deflector can be moved between positions wherein (1) it allows sideward water discharge to thrust the bow to the side, (2) it directs water rearwardly to move the boat in a forward direction or (3) it directs water forwardly to move the boat in a rearward direction.
In accordance with the present invention, each of the aforementioned outlets is comprised of a primary nozzle directed to the side and at least one secondary nozzle directed fore or aft together with flow deflector means for selectively discharging a water flow directly from said primary nozzle or from said primary nozzle through said secondary nozzle.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention, the secondary nozzle has an exit area smaller than that of the primary nozzle to enable the pump to operate at high efficiency whether it is driving one outlet for side thrust or both outlets for fore or aft thrust.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of this invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will best be understood from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.